


Liaisons Dangereuses

by flootzavut



Series: Lonely Little Fics [4]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Mild Smut, Multi, OT3 implied, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Transpacific phone sex, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Making love to one's wife from the wrong side of the Pacific is a tall order...





	Liaisons Dangereuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> BIG thanks to OKTTWM for giving me an idea that actually worked for the ending after me failing to for an actual age *mwah* you're a star! ⭐️

* * *

_**Liaisons Dangereuses** _

* * *

 

Waiting in Potter's office for Peg to pick up and hoping they've gotten the timing right for their little liaison is always tense. Making love to one's wife from the wrong side of the Pacific is a tall order, and it doesn't always work out.

"BJ?"

It's a tonic to hear her voice. "Are you alone?" he asks.

"Oh, yes," Peggy says, with emphasis. "It's just me and you."

BJ droops with relief. Trying to negotiate a marriage across an ocean, to squeeze their relationship down a telephone line, is no easy task, and no matter how carefully they arrange things, it only takes one or two small changes to bring the whole kit and caboodle crashing down. For once, it seems like everything has fallen into place and they get to have a moment of stolen intimacy under the nose of the US Army.

"All good here, too."

Peg laughs, and it's low and delicious. "So tell me about your day, darling."

BJ chuckles, and lets his voice drop to a low purr as he starts to talk. What he actually says is unimportant right now; it's his voice Peg needs. He tries to stick to things that won't raise suspicions, then says them with as much feeling as he can inject into innocuous chitchat.

He'd love to tell her what he'd like to be doing with her right now, but neither of them especially wants the operator to intrude on this. Sure, it adds a little frisson to know they could get found out, but there's a big difference between could and will, a difference between added excitement and deliberate show.

This is for him and Peggy, not for anyone else.

He can picture her so clearly, nestled up at one end of the couch, face flushed, the way she worries at her bottom lip when she's touching herself. He knows she puts on a pretty, girly nightgown when they do this, then roughly pushes it out of the way when she gets excited; he knows her nipples were probably hard with anticipation before the phone even started ringing, and that if he were there and could touch her, he'd find her already hot and wet. The image is unbearably enticing.

She hums, soft and warm and pleased, and probably (hopefully) to anyone who overheard, it would just seem like she was happy to talk to her husband, but Peggy is as quiet as Hawkeye is loud. BJ is well attuned to the sounds she makes in bed, and the timbre of her voice is so evocative.

It's hard to keep his own voice somewhat steady, to keep his breathing even. They don't have long, and he needs to concentrate on her now, safe in the knowledge he'll be able to sate his own arousal later. Heavily censored letters only go so far; the few minutes they can scrounge from the army when no one else is around are never enough, but so much better than nothing. It helps keep their connection strong and vital, even if it's also endlessly frustrating to listen to her and not to be able to put his hands and mouth on her body.

He's halfway through an unbelievably dull anecdote about Radar and paperwork when a tiny moan escapes her. BJ can't help wondering what the operator will make of it, if she heard, but he pushes the thought away. This is theirs, this is for him and Peggy. Nothing else matters.

"BJ?" Peg says, in a husky, achy voice.

"I'm here, darlin'," he murmurs.

"I love you," she manages, then there's a sharply indrawn breath and BJ knows she's trying to come as quietly as possible, that she's probably dropped the phone and has one hand clamped over mouth and the other one between her legs as she rides out her orgasm.

He can see it exactly, the way her back is arching, how she scrabbles with her feet like she's desperate for purchase, how much she'll want to feel his mouth on her nipples right now. He presses the heel of his hand against his aching cock and bites his lip to keep from coming alongside her.

"BJ?" Peg says eventually. She sounds happy and satisfied. If they had longer - if they had privacy - he'd savour it more and she wouldn't feel the need to gather herself together as fast as she's able, but those are luxuries that will have to wait till he gets back home. For now, a moment of tacitly shared afterglow will have to suffice.

"Mmhm?"

When she speaks again, there's a note of mischief in her voice. "Why don't you go and find Hawkeye, and tell  _him_  about your day?"

Heat rushes to his cheeks even though Peg can't see him and there's no one else around. "Uh."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear all about this conversation."

BJ barely resists the temptation to swear. "Have I told you recently that you're a wicked, wicked woman and I love you dearly?" He suddenly sounds as breathless as Peg.

"Yes, but tell me again."

"You're dangerous and deadly, and I adore you."

"I love you too. Now go and find Hawkeye."

"Yes ma'am," he barks, in his best fake soldier voice.

"I love you, BJ. Goodbye!"

"I love you, Peggy." He manages to get it in just before the connection breaks, then he sits there for a couple more minutes. He absolutely will go find Hawkeye, but first he needs to let his body calm down enough that he can actually walk. Peggy explicitly including Hawk has fried his brain a little - more than he would've expected - and he laughs at himself for being so damn susceptible.

This  _is_  for him and Peggy, but these days it's for Hawkeye, too. Trust Peg to have figured that out before BJ did. How the hell he got so lucky he'll never know, but he plans on spending the rest of his life doing his best to deserve her.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
